


там же / IBID

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Их жизнь была описана в целой куче книг. Разве они могли их не прочитать?04.18. The Monster at the End of This Book /Монстр на последней странице





	там же / IBID

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IBID](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/472670) by K Hanna Korossy. 



_"– Я подвел папу. И теперь, полагаю, я подвел и тебя тоже. Как я могу?… Как мне с этим жить?"_

– Сэм? – нерешительно позвал Дин. Сэм поднял голову и посмотрел на него. – Чувак, ты что... ты плачешь?  
– Что? Нет! – Сэм засунул растрёпанный томик под свою подушку и быстро встал. – Эй, слушай, я... хм, я схожу за пирогом. Тебе ещё что-нибудь взять? Бургер с двойным лучком? Пиво?  
– Не надо... Ты точно в порядке, Сэмми? – Дин говорил с ним отчетливо и медленно, как с больным. – Гуль тебя прилично потрепал.  
– Да, я в порядке. Просто... – Сэм махнул на дверь. Дин изумлённо смотрел на него. Сэм быстро вышел.

Он вытирал глаза всю дорогу, пока шёл в пекарню, до самого центра этого городишки. И молча клялся себе, что не позволит брату уйти, никогда.

*****

_"– Отойди, – сказал Макс. – Тебя это не касается"._  
 _"– Если ты хочешь убить её, тебе придется сначала убить меня, – пообещал Дин"._  
 _"Макс подумал секунду. Потом сказал спокойно: – Ладно"._  
 _"Выстрел. Кровь брызнула на стену позади Дина красным дождём"._  
 _"Пулевое отверстие в его лбу и пустые глаза. Дин покачался секунду, а потом упал. Он был мёртв раньше, чем достиг пола"._

Дин оторвал взгляд от книги, невидяще глядя вперед, через лобовое стекло. Он знал, что у Сэма было видение, когда он был заперт в кладовке, и что его брат так отчаянно пытался остановить это, что силой мысли сдвинул шкаф, подпирающий дверь. Но никогда Сэм не рассказывал, что в его видении Дин был убит. Не удивительно, что он был так напуган.

Пассажирская дверь скрипнула, Дин быстро засунул книгу под своё сиденье. Сэм забрался внутрь. Дин улыбнулся ему.  
– Что? – хмуро спросил Сэм, на секунду перестав копаться в промасленном пакете с их обедом.  
В эти дни у них не ладилось, Сэм скрывал свои драгоценные секреты, Дин – свои адские воспоминания, оба были недоверчивы друг к другу, оба опасались грядущей бури. Легко было не заметить в упрямом Голиафе того ребенка, который всегда боялся потерять своего старшего брата.  
– Нет, ничего, – сказал Дин. – Спасибо, – добавил он искренне, забирая свой бургер и коктейль.  
– Не за что, – Сэм выглядел непонятно, хотя иголки топорщить немного перестал.

Это был их лучший обед вместе, за долгое-долгое время.

*****

_"Двойник внезапно открыл глаза – угольно-черные – и выпрямился, уставившись в лицо замершего Дина._  
 _– Это неизбежно, Дин! Ты умрешь! И это – то, чем ты станешь!_  
 _Дин сглотнул и отшатнулся, глядя на двойника почти с ужасом"._

Сэм вздрогнул и ощутил вкус крови во рту. Он прикусил губу.  
Слева сонно всхрапнул Дин. Сэм посмотрел туда. Дин лежал скорчившись, лицо жёсткое даже во сне. Похоже, опять кошмар, о котором он, конечно, ничего Сэму не расскажет, как ни спрашивай. Жизнь – несправедливая сука: Дин так долго жил в ожидании ужаса Ада, и так же долго теперь, после Ада, жуткие воспоминания мучают его.  
– Прости, – шепнул Сэм спящему брату. Хоть так, раз уж Дин не слушает его, когда бодрствует. – Я не позволю этому повториться, понял?  
Сунув книгу под кровать, он выключил свет и уткнулся в подушку. В этот раз он сдержит своё обещание.

*****

Когда Сэм вошел, Дин ждал его.  
– И когда ты собирался мне это рассказать, Сэм?  
Лицо Сэм напряглось:  
– Рассказать что?  
– То, что тебя там убили, Эйнштейн, – он сунул ему под нос сшитую пачку распечатанных листов. – Небольшой удар молнии не стоит упоминания, да?

 _"Осторожней с желаниями"_ – крупными буквами было напечатано на первой странице. Сэм воззрился на листы с удивлением:  
– Я полагал, что он не писал больше книг после того, как ... ну, когда ты умер.  
– Неопубликованная рукопись, – рявкнул Дин. – И перестань менять тему. Какого черта я узнаю, что тебя поджарили в Конкрите, из книжонок Чака?  
– Уэс отменил свои желания, Дин, – Сэм успокаивающим жестом положил руку на грудь брата.  
И почувствовал, как заполошно бьётся его сердце. Чёрт.  
Дин отдёрнулся:  
– Чувак, это был удар молнии!  
Сэм поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
– Ладно, ты прав. Надо было рассказать. Хотя технически – этого не случилось, и я в полном порядке, и Уэс извинился.  
– Можно подумать, извинений достаточно, – пробормотал Дин. – Есть ещё какие-то твои смерти, о которых я не знаю?  
Он подозрительно глянул на Сэма. Тот, казалось, счёл это немного забавным. Ублюдок.  
– Нет?  
Глаза Дина расширились:  
– Ты меня, что ли, спрашиваешь?  
– Нет! Просто... ты понимаешь, сколько раз мы уже умирали? – уголки рта у Сэма снова дрогнули. – Как-то начинаешь путаться через некоторое время. – Он надул щёки и выдохнул. – Странные у нас разговоры.  
Губы Дина сжались в прямую линию:  
– Больше никогда, – резко сказал он. – Слышишь? Больше не смей умирать! – он ткнул Сэма в грудь свернутыми распечатками.  
В глазах Сэма промелькнула печаль. Дину больше нравилось, когда там скрывалась радость.  
– Ты тоже, ладно? – мягко и чуть умоляюще сказал Сэм. – Ты не будешь больше умирать?

История их жизни.

*****

– Чувак... ты подглядывал за _мамой_..?

*****

Надо было позвонить Сэму. Наорать на него, чтобы не смел от него скрывать такие вещи. Семейное – это то, что он тоже должен знать. Надрать задницу за такие вот секреты.  
Но Дин просто чувствовал горе.

_"– Они мертвы, – ошеломленно сказал Сэм. – Все из них. Все мамины друзья. Ее врач, ее дядя… Все, кто ее знал, систематически истреблены один за другим"._

Руби сказала его брату, что это всё случилось из-за него, из-за планов Желтоглазого на Сэма. Дин знал, что некоторые секреты его брат утаивал лишь из чувства стыда, из нежелания примиряться.  
И всё же. Если он мог утаить от него такое – что ещё Сэм прячет в глубине себя?

Сэм подошёл и заглянул в боковое окно:  
– Соседи ничего не видели. Думаешь, Кас там? – Он кивнул через плечо на дом Новака.  
– Может быть, – холодно сказал Дин.  
Глаза Сэма стали настороженными, он посмотрел на книгу, которую Дин держал открытой на коленях, даже не пытаясь скрыть. Когда он поднял взгляд снова, выражение глаз не было виноватым, лишь некоторое замешательство и сосредоточенный расчёт, характерный для него в последнее время.Он медленно спросил:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Всё прекрасно, – Дин отбросил книгу и распахнул дверь, чуть не ударив брата. – Пошли.

Если Сэму больше не удастся присматривать за своими секретами... Что ж, у лжи скоро выйдут сроки годности, Дин это чувствовал.

*****

_"Невыносимая жара, бесконечность бездны, пронизанная паутиной цепей. Там, в центре её, подвешен на крюках Дин, они проткнули его тело, впившись в правое плечо, в ноги, в левый бок. Лицо всё в крови, в поту, глаза огромные от мучительной боли и ужаса._  
 _– Сэм! – кричал он. – СЭЭЭЭМ!"_

Эта сцена отпечатана у Сэма в мозгу раскаленным тавром. Но он перечитал её снова. Как покаяние. Как напоминание.  
– Сэм? Ты идёшь? – позвала его Руби.  
Он прерывисто вдохнул. Вытер глаза. Дин может не верить ему, но Сэм это делает для него. Он не знал, что сегодня вечером случится в том монастыре, может быть, Сэм очутится там же, где был брат – в Аду. Но он не обещал Дину "никогда больше", и так и будет.  
Сэм засунул книгу в сумку, закрыл её и сказал:  
– Иду.

*****

_"– Ты же знаешь, как я старался уберечь тебя._  
 _Сэм кивнул:_  
 _– Знаю._  
 _Печаль на лице Дина._  
 _– Я не могу, – он бросил пистолет на пол. – Я скорее умру."_

*****

_"– Нет! Нет, нет, нет… Эй. Эй. Ну же. Не сегодня. Не сегодня. Это не должно было случиться сегодня. Ну же"._  
 _"Дин не отозвался. Глаза его закрылись. Тело обмякло в руках Сэма"._  
 _"Осознав, что никакого пробуждения больше не будет, Сэм обхватил тело брата и заплакал"_.

*****

_"– Он мой брат"._

*****

_"– Он моя семья"._

Сэм лежал на кровати, свернувшись, и читал. "Бендеры", единственная книга, которая осталась в его сумке, когда он расстался с Дином на пристани. Дурные воспоминания, как и большинство книг Чака. Но Сэм осознал, что он снова и снова перечитывает те страницы, где Дин его ищет. Читал о преданности и явной любви своего брата, и утешался этим.

Никогда он не согласится, что это всё разрушено. Никогда не примет такого.

_"– На самом деле... Когда... когда мы были детьми, я спас его во время пожара. И с тех пор я в ответе за него. Это вроде как моя работа – заботиться о его безопасности. Всё, чего я боюсь, это что мы не найдем его достаточно быстро...– голос Дина дрогнул. – Пожалуйста. Он – моя семья"._

Даже когда слова на странице стали расплываться перед глазами, Сэм продолжал читать.

*****

_"– Он моя семья"._

Дину хотелось швырнуть книгу в стенку. Надо было отдать их все Сэму. В прошлом ничего нет, кроме страдания.  
Зачем он вытащил потрепанный томик "Пугала"? Он перелистывал самые зачитанные страницы.

_"– Но, Джесс и мама… Они погибли. Отец бог знает где. Ты да я – остались только мы с тобой. Поэтому… если мы собираемся пройти этот путь. То мы сделаем это вместе"._

Он подумал – как там Сэмми, где он? Присматривает ли он за своей спиной? Нормально ли ест, достаточно ли спит?

_"– Я не могу. Прости._  
_Мэг посмотрела на него с упрёком:_  
_– Почему?_  
_Сэм ответил тихо:_  
_– Он – моя семья"._

Может...  
Дин перевернулся на кровати и уставился в потолок. В глазах жгло, и всё расплывалось. Может быть, завтра он позвонит Сэму. Просто узнает, как дела.


End file.
